bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Kajiura
Yuki Kajiura "The savage Japanese cherry blossom." Yuki Kajiura was not always known by her true name. Once she known by another name, Kat Saade. Arriving to the caribbean as a slave to a wealthy trader Yuki soon found herself free of her master. During the middle of the night she was suddenly thrust awake by the sound of cannon fire errupting. The cannon fire soon fell silent as the sound of musket and pistol fire gave way to the clashing of steel and shouting. As the crimson sun slowly began to rise from the crystal blue water she was able to see from the deck of the ship the banners of the pirates. Flying under the Blackbeard standards was the Wolfpack flags flying high and proudly for all to see. Yuki was soon confronted by the leader of the Wolfpack known as Ben Dejo along with his officers Jubal Wolf and J.R. Wolf. The ship was theirs and nothing was going to free it from them. Yuki could have counted her life slipping away by seconds as others of the crew were being executed. Luck was on her side though that day, Ben Dejo saw something in the girl that caused him to stay the sword at her neck. Knowing she was a slave must have helped out also since she was released of her leg shackles and inturn they were placed on her former master securing him to a cannon that was soon pushed over dragging him to the bottom. The hand of frendship was extended to Yuki by the pirates with the oath of setting her free in the first port they came to or upon the first merchant ship they crossed. Within days the pirates were dropping anchor at Matthew Town readying to unload their newly aquired cargo. Yuki as promised was set free to do as she pleased with her newly found freedom. Given passage by smugglers at the request of Jubal Wolf for a favors return Yuki found herself headed towards Marsh Harbour. From there Yuki had intended to travel back home to her family in Japan once she had earned enough money. Upon reaching the town of Marsh Harbour she found herself once more being involved with the dealing of the pirates. Drunk on the docks in Marsh Harbour a rather boastful yet cowardly captain was bellowing loudly at his recent acomplishment. Making a pass at Yuki he was struck soundly across the face with a slap from Yuki's hand. "Do you know who I am?" the man shouted loudly gripping Yuki's right arm tightly. "I'm the most vile and feared pirate captain Kidd Blanco! And just today I sent to the bottom eight ships that refused to surrender to me!" He shouted louder with his close friends cheering him on. "Now I shall take this hand as a trophy..." He slurred reaching for his sword as a crowd of people gathering around thickened to see what was going on. "Pull that sword and I swear I will resheath it where you sit you poor excuse for a pirate!..." A womans voice echoed out from the crowd. Kidd Blanco stood fast watching as the woman emerged from the crowd of people with her sword drawn. "You are the biggest joke around Blanco.. first you sink helpless fishing boats and now you are going to cut off the arm of a woman. I have seen some pretty sorry excuses, but how you are not standing in a wash tub pretending it is a ship is beyond me." The woman spat on the ground at his feet. "If you want to fight a woman, I Chloe Leveec will gladly face you and your friends." A large gulp came from Kidd Blanco as he released Yuki then shoved her at Chloe before running away down the docks to his long boat. "You loser!" He shouted back to them "You cannot beat me.. I'm Kidd Blanco!!" he shouted over and over as the long boat was rowed to his waiting ship."Now then.." The woman said looking to Yuki sheathing her sword. "It would seem you have made an enemy of Kidd Blanco." A smile crossed her lips "And an enemy of Kidd Blanco is a friend of mine." Chloe extended her hand to Yuki " Capatin Chloe Leveec at your service. What brings you to Marsh Harbour?" After a few hours of talking at the tavern Yuki told Chloe her story and her plans. Chloe offered Yuki the position of ships captain on a merchant ship she had siezed earlier in the day. Yuki thought the offer over and decided to accept it. It was the means to make money and the money she needed badly to return home. Yuki was taken to the ship it was a dolphin heavy ketch a fairly sturdy looking ship. After giving the ship a walk over with Chloe and getting introduced Chloe was off to her ship. The two ships set sail for Matthew Town with loaded holds of goods intended to bring a fair price. Several days later the ships were heading on time to the harbour to meet the travel time Chloe had set. Yuki's blood ran cold seeing the British Navy was blockading the town with every able ship they had. Chloe closed in on Yuki's ship within shouting distance "Beware Yuki, there is a Captain known by K.D. II that is a rutheless pirate hunter like his father. If he takes you he will hang you before trying you." The color ran from Yuki's skin hearing that as she looked at the vast assortment of ships dotting the waters around the town. Chloe's ship began to steer off from Yuki's ship making it a bit more difficult to pin the two ships down. Yuki's crew were all worried about their new captain as she had never sailed a ship before. Within minutes of the approach the British Navy was setting sails to intercept Yuki's ship. The Dolphin was indeed not a ship that would stand up against the ships sailing in her direction. The best of luck that Yuki had was that her ship was small and fairly speedy. The larger British ships would have to make sail and that would take time and to get to speed would take more time. Yuki's heart was beating so fast that in athick fog she could have been heard before being seen. "Ship bearing down on us! ... It's... it's.. good lord.. it's K.D. II .. he'll run us down!" A mans voice shouted loudly from the crows nest throwing the entire crew into a panic. Yuki knew how to use a spyglass and with haste she grabbed one fully extending it out searching for the ship. She grew pale seeing the ship coming up hard and fast from behind her ship. There was no doubt that he would catch her ship with the speed that his ship was traveling at. Yuki began to franticly scoure to waters looking for Chloe and her ship. There was the ship a fair distance away from Yuki's ship with trouble chacing her down as well. "Captain.. what do we do?" A man ran to Yuki asking with a deep look of fear in his eyes. Yuki herself was panicing, thoughts of her mother and father back in Japan raced through her mind. "To.. to... to the guns!" She shouted to the crew that in disbelief looked at her. Was she serious, could she hope to try and best a captain of the skill that was running her down. "DO IT... DO IT NOW!!!" Yuki shouted to her crew taking the spyglass holding it like a sword to her crew. "I do not intend to die before I see my family again.. I will not die... I will get us to the harbour!" She exclaimed rallying the crew. The guns were drawn out loaded and ready to most likely bounce off the shot off the sides of the ship. Yuki had ordered a cannon moved to the back of the ship to surprise the oncoming ship. The cannon was aimed and the fuse was lit. What seemed like days it took before the cannon errupted with smoke and fire recoiling backwards across the deck. Jumping from the guns roar Yuki quickly clammered up her spyglass to the ship. Complete luck on her side had to be it. The ships helm was in complete disorder with a completly destroyed wheel and dead helmsman on the deck. The shot had completly disabled the ships steering causing the ship into an orderly hault from it's chase. Watching as the ship fell further and further behind Yuki quickly turned back to her crew "Make haste, get us to Matthew Town before he comes at us again." Yuki ran down to the ships deck her heart beating so fast in her chest that it seemed to be the only thing she could hear. Soon it was the safety on Matthew Town that helped to still her racing heart. Upon reaching the docks she was greeted by Chloe with a big smile along with several other men whom Yuki had gotten to meet days before. "So our paths cross again.. Captain I believe?" Ben Dejo greeted Yuki with along with a pat to her right shoulder. The rest Chloe Leveec, Jubal Wolf, J.R. Wolf and the other there nodded their heads in agreement "Aye Captain" they each said towards Yuki. For several long days the British continued their strangle hold on Matthew Town as the captains and others awaited the impending attack on the town. During that time the members of the Wolf Pack got to know Yuki more and got to know of her plight. If the town was attacked and the people were captured because of the actions of Yuki they all knew she would be tried as they all would. Yuki was awoke with the sound of early morning cannon fire and explosions. The battle had begun and was setting up to be a pretty bad day for all involved. Sitting up from her spot on the floor in the house she was in it was clear that the fight had come into the town earlier than expected. As her ear tuned in it was the sound of pistol fire and swords clanging together that got her attention. Jubal Wolf had given her a sword and pistol the night before to hold onto. Not Yuki was going to be forced to use the sword and pistol or risk being captured. Kicking aside the rat holed blanket she was using her bare feet quietly crept her closer toward the door of the house. She gasped holding her breath freezing in place as she watched a man in a Britsh uniform walk past the house. As quick as a mouse she ran to the wall standing there not sure what to do. Her hands shook as she gripped the pistol holding it in her hands. Suddenly the pistol went off in her hands the ball shooting through the wall as the pistol fell to the floor with a loud thud. "GAH!!! I've been shot!! Find me the person! Find them now!" A voice shouted loudly in anger and pain. "Someone get a doctor, Admiral James Firth has been shot in the buttock" Another voice called loudly from outside the house. Yuki blinked a couple of times before darting from the house into the open smoke filled street. "There!!.. There is the assassin!! Kill her!" The wounded mans voice commanded as several men began to chase after Yuki with swords drawn. -To be continued- Category:Society Members